Living Soul
by Jail Rose
Summary: Fatal familial insomnia. What is that, you might ask? Well, Oliver knows. He's seen his brother go through it all; the increasing insomnia, the rising amount of phobias, his body getting thin like a skeleton... he's seen it all. And he wished he didn't. He wished Yohio didn't have to suffer horribly. But he just had to.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone, and welcome to another fanfic of mine! This time it's a Vocaloid fanfic! I've been an addict of Vocaloid recently, ever since I was 12 or something. What's more, OLIVER introduced me to it! After about a few years, I became an addict, starting from Steampianist to Evillious Chronicles, until today.**

 **I only liked the Japanese Vocaloids back then, but then I knew there were some Engloids there and checked them out. They aren't bad as I thought they are. They're actually really good! From MAIKA, to OLIVER, to Big AL, to Sweet Ann, to Yohioloid... I started appreciating them one by one, especially since the Adam and Eve of Vocaloids, LOLA and LEON, were Engloids, too!**

 **Oh, enough of my history! I was just rambling about it, that's all. Vocaloid has been one of my precious fandoms, and I know I ain't leaving it.**

 **ANYWAY, here's the prologue. I hope you like it as much as I loved writing it.**

 **This also serves as a gift and shout-out to the amazing writer, "The Angel of Dreams - Aria", for inspiring me to write this fanfiction! I've been reading her stories lately, especially "After A Litre of Tears", and I gotta say, she's so good at writing! You guys should really check her out sometime! And Ms. Aria, if you are reading this... *whispers* I'm still currently waiting for an update on that story... keep up the good work! *whispers***

* * *

Yohio Anderson has had fatal familial insomnia for four months now.

Oliver knew this, since he saw it with his own eyes the worsening condition of his older brother. He saw Yohio panicking in his own bed, and one sight of a spider can make him shout in fear. Only either his mother, Ann, or Oliver himself could comfort him.

It all started about a few months ago. He and his mother didn't know about this, up until he turned 18. Yohio hasn't been sleeping normally, having the earlier stages of paranoia. Eventually, his mother called a hospital and admitted Yohio there.

Oliver learned from his mother that his older brother seemed to suffer from fatal familial insomnia, a disease that his late father once had which was the cause of his death. Oliver didn't appreciate the fact that it's incurable. Ann did assure him that she wasn't really sure if he did suffer the disease.

Turns out he did.

"Mrs. Ann, your son turned out to have fatal familial insomnia, indeed." The doctor explained, looking over her clipboard before turning to the panicked mother. She shook her head. "Dr. Leon Thomas explained to me about the disease your husband had, and based on our observations, the similarities of your son's condition can't be overlooked."

"Y-Yohio has... FFI...?" Ann breathed, unable to hold her tears. "I-I thought... it isn't inherited..."

"Unfortunately, it is inherited, madam." Dr. Lola Thomas said, pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose. "It is an extremely rare autosomal dominant inherited prion disease of the brain. So, it might be that your husband has somehow passed down some of the diseased genes into your eldest son."

Ann nodded in understanding, then turned to Oliver. "I-Is my youngest infected, too?"

"Hmm... I think not, madam." Lola replied, walking over to Oliver. She smiled at the young boy. "He looks really healthy, so there's a possibility he isn't infected like you are. But we can't take risks." She stood up and glanced through her clipboard. "Although I must say, that through the previous cases, only one child does inherit this disease. They have a 50% chance of having it if one of the parents has FFI. Well, it depends on the number of children you have."

Ann nodded in understanding. "Th-Thank you for telling me this, Lola. I knew you and your brother could be trusted."

Lola smiled. "The pleasure is all mine." She then walked up to the door, turning to Ann one last time. "I'll go check on your son to see if he still has the case. Further information will be told if we did observe something strange about him."

Ann sighed sadly once Lola disappeared from view. She then walked up to her youngest son, sitting next to him and hugging him close.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Mother, what were you and Ms. Lola talking about just now?"

Ann looked at Oliver and wiped a protruding tear off her eyes, before replying. "Ah, nothing. It's just that... your brother has a disease."

Oliver's eyes widened at this. "R-Really? What disease?"

Ann furrowed her eyebrows. "Fatal familial insomnia, Oliver."

"Fatal familial insomnia? I-Is that... curable?"

Ann fell silent. She didn't really feel like answering that question, but Oliver's already old and smart enough to know if she's lying. She took a deep breath.

"I-It's... incurable, Oliver. That was the same disease that took your father's life when you were born."

* * *

"M-Mother..."

"It's alright, Yohio. You'll be okay."

Oliver watched as his mother hugged Yohio, who was sobbing when he heard about his disease. Yohio wasn't the type to cry, he was always cheerful, but...

"I-I don't want to leave you yet, mother! You'll have a hard time for the family!" Yohio pleaded, his maroon eyes rimmed with tears.

"Yohio, it's okay! I can take care of you and Oliver at the same time. You don't have to worry."

"I don't want to be a burden..."

"Yohio... it's fine, really. Don't worry about a thing."

Yohio continued to sob in her arms. He didn't like this. Having such a disease that would take his life away in a year and a half months... How would his mother and his younger brother react? He didn't want to be a burden to his mother, and he still wanted to take care of his younger brother...

The older male glanced at young Oliver, who was simply sitting on the chair, a worried look on his face as he watched the scene unfold. His brown eyes were sad; Yohio knew he doesn't want his older brother gone, too.

Yohio smiled. He didn't want Oliver to worry for him. He just wanted him to be happy.

The blonde male looked up at his mother and asked, "Mother... may I speak to Oliver?"

Ann nodded, then gestured for the younger boy to come over. Oliver, with a sad expression still on his face, walked up to his older brother, and immediately caught one of his hands.

"Y-Yohio... don't go yet..." He whispered, tears streaming down his eyes like a waterfall.

Yohio sniffed, but smiled. "Oli, I won't be going yet... You could still see me when you have visit every time." He comforted his brother, hugging and ruffling his hair. "Don't cry, Oli. I'll be fine, I promise."

Oliver sobbed, hugging his brother back. So far, he couldn't think of anything to say right now, so all he did was sob for his brother.

Ann watched from the chair she was sitting on, tears coming out of her eyes. Seeing her sons hugging for what felt like the last hug they would share made her go emotional a lot. It was common for them to share hugs, but that was back then when Yohio still hadn't had that awful sickness...

"Excuse me, Ma'am Ann, but visiting time is over."

Ann turned to see Dr. Tonio Williams by the door, with a clipboard in his hand. Ann breathed. "O-Oh, is that so?" She said to herself, then stood up and walked up to Oliver.

"Oli... it's time to go home now." She tried to get a hold of the younger boy's arms, but Oliver yanked her hands away.

"No! I want to stay with Yohio!" He exclaimed, hugging his brother tightly.

Ann sighed. "Oliver, visiting time is-"

"I don't care! Yohio will be lonely! I'll stay with him!"

"Child, your brother needs to be treated. He won't get lonely-"

"No! Yohio needs someone with him!"

"O-Oliver, please..." He heard Yohio whisper, making Oliver stop from shouting. "P-Please don't burden the doctor's into doing their job. Th-They want to help me too, you know?" He said, smiling weakly.

Oliver sniffled. "...A-Are you... really sure?"

Yohio tore his eyes away from him and glanced at the nearby clock. "Look. It's 5:20. You should really be going home now." He told the younger boy, before kissing his brother's forehead. "Hurry, before it gets dark."

Oliver looked reluctant to leave. But, he didn't want to upset his brother. If the doctors don't treat him now, his lifespan might be shortened.

With a smile and a nod, he hugged his older brother one last time and walked up to his mother. He turned to Yohio and waved, mouthing 'goodbye' to him. Yohio responded with a wave, too.

He tugged on Dr. Tonio's coat and looked up to him with hope. "Please take care of him, Doctor," He pleaded, brown eyes glistening.

Tonio nodded with a smile. "I'll be sure to take good care of him, child. So don't worry about a thing, okay?" He reassured, winking at him.

Somehow Oliver felt better at this reassurance. He nodded and followed his mother, who gestured him to come along with her.

Oliver turned one last time to Yohio, smiled, and waved again, before finally running up to Ann and holding her hand.

 _He will be okay, I'm sure of that..._

* * *

 **So guys, there you have it! The prologue to my new story! Thank you very much for getting to the end of the prologue. The first chapter might be out really soon!**

 **TTFN! Tata for now!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Gifts and Reminders

**Wow. It's been four days, hasn't it? I'm very, very sorry for not updating in a long time. My personal life has been quite busy these days, so I didn't have time to update this. But I'm back, though! I might be able to update two chapters counting this one. Though... I couldn't be sure.**

 **Anyways, here's the first chapter! Thank you again for reading the Prologue!**

* * *

"Oliver... You're brother... I heard he had this disease."

A blonde 14-year old, whose hair was tied up into a small ponytail, walked up to the desk of another boy, who was much younger than him. The boy had the same blonde hair, and a bandage was wrapped around one of his brown eyes. He was simply sitting on his seat, turning his head to his classmate. There was a sad smile on his face when he mentioned his brother.

"Y-Yeah... I know." Oliver Henderson replied quietly, cocking his head to the side to look at the bright sky. "Fatal familial insomnia. It's incurable, no matter what we do about it."

"Fatal familiar... insomnia?" Len Kagamine questioned, sitting next to the 12-year old boy. "What does that mean? Is it really worse than it looks?"

"Familial, Len, not familiar." Oliver corrected with a small chuckle. "It's extremely rare... It's the worst counterpart of insomnia, per se." He then turned to Len. "It most often leads to hallucinations, panic attacks, paranoia, and... I-I don't want to talk the rest."

Len nodded in understanding, furrowing his eyebrows. "That's... that's awful."

"I know." Oliver agreed. "Luckily he's still in the early stage... but I know it's going to get worse."

Len smiled softly and patted Oliver's shoulder. "Don't keep your hopes down, Oliver. You should always pray that Yohio still live a happy life. That's the... least you can do."

Oliver only nodded. Tears are about to cascade, but he held it in. Crying won't do anything for now. Yohio won't like it if he cries for him.

 _"Don't cry, Oli. I'll be alright. I promise."_

Oliver sighed to himself. _I hope so, Hio. I really hope so._

"Ne, Len-kun!" A high-pitched voice, presumably Rin Kagamine's, called out, making both boys turn to her. "Why didn't you come with us? I thought you were already at the canteen!"

Len scoffed. He said an excuse to Oliver and stood up, walking towards Rin. "Sorry, but I just couldn't leave Oliver alone in his own, you know? Especially since that case with his brother."

Rin's annoyed expression turned into concern as she turned to Oliver. "Is his disease still flunctuating, Oliver-kun?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Oliver nodded. "I-It's fine, Rin. Yohio can take care of himself."

"But FFI!" She exclaimed, walking up to her one-eyed friend. "FFI is one of the worst diseases any human could have! Not to mention, it's rare! That disease decided to attack your brother!"

"And I'm trying to do something about it, Rin." Oliver stood up, too, his hands on both the worried girl's shoulders. "My mother is doing something about it, so none of us really needs to worry." He reassured, then waved and walked out of the room. "Excuse me, I'll just go get myself some tea."

After Oliver was gone, Len and Rin exchanged glances. Len glared at his sister, who glared back at him.

"You shouldn't have shouted at Oliver like that."

"Is it not okay to worry for a friend, Len?"

"No, it's just... you don't have to be paranoid."

* * *

Oliver came back from the cafeteria with a cup of tea in his hand. The peaceful aroma of tea entered his nostrils as he sipped on the drink. As soon as he entered, his one eye spotted Len, Rin, Galaco, Piko, Lui, and Rana all in one circle, talking about things he didn't know about.

Lui Hibiki turned his head at the door, seeing the British boy walking inside the room. He waved at the boy, calling out, "Hey, Oliver! Come over here!"

Oliver shrugged, but smiled and walked up to them, dragging along a chair behind him. "Hello, everyone. How's it going?" He asked, sitting on the chair.

Galaco brushed a hand on her hair, sighing. "Oh, just normal things, really." She scoffed at Len, who just shook his head. "Besides that, Len said something that really didn't please my ears."

"Ah, sorry, sorry," Len chuckled, then turned to Oliver with a wary look on his face. "By the way, Oliver-kun, the tea's almost going to make me puke. The smell's too strong, you know."

Oliver laughed and switched to the left side to cover his cup. "If you don't like the smell, then don't smell it. Duh."

Len blinked, then scoffed. "Oliver, you do know the nose has the tendency to smell everything, from the most pleasing to the most not pleasing at all, don't you?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes, I do know."

"Then how the hell can I not smell that thing? What, I'm gonna hold my breath and breathe using my mouth?"

"Exactly." Piko suddenly replied for Oliver, making the others laugh at this. Len blinked in disbelief and shook his head, before pouting and cocking his head to the side.

Rin giggled. "Oh, Len!"

Len glared at his sister. "Shut up, Rin."

A few minutes passed by. Most of their classmates have finally gotten inside the classroom, talking and chatting away for the last five minutes before class would start. Oliver and his friends were still in their circle just like earlier, talking just like the rest of the class.

Those five minutes have finally ended once their teacher finally went in. All of the students quickly ran back to their chairs, ready to start the class.

Oliver got up from his chair and grabbed it onto the desk where he got it from, then walked back to his seat next to Len. He then took a glance at the teacher in front of him. He wasn't familiar with this man, so he might be a new one. He could also tell that through the looks of the others, they didn't know anything about him, too.

The man with white hair and some black strands pretended to cough, which gained the class' attention. The man smiled and bowed. "Hello, students. My name is Mr. Yuezheng Longya, but you can call me Mr. Yuezheng or Mr. Long. It's nice to meet you all." He discarded his bow and smiled. "I will be your Math teacher from now on."

The students nodded in understanding, then started to whisper with one another. Mr. Long seemed to be a really nice teacher. Oliver only smirked and cocked his head to the side, staring at the afternoon sky, waiting for class to end.

Oliver didn't notice that Math had already ended after an hour. He wasn't paying attention at all.

Len nudged his shoulder with a suspicious glare. "Hey, Oliver! You missed class!" He whispered as the next teacher came in.

Oliver sighed. "S-Sorry." He apologized. "What did he say, anyway?"

"He said there's going to be a quiz tomorrow. Anyone who isn't paying attention should at least study the lessons."

Oliver blinked in disbelief. "O-Oh." He then turned to Len with an apologetic look. "C-Can I borrow your Math notes? I'll just write everything down."

Len smiled and took out his notebook, then handed it to Oliver. "Here ya go."

Oliver gratefully took the notebook, then grinned at Len. "Thank you, Len."

"Anytime, Oli."

* * *

The bell rang, creating a noise that resonated around the campus. Finally, it was the end of class. Oliver sighed in relief and stood up, taking his notes and walking out of the room.

He didn't need to wait for Len and the others, since they were going on their own trip God-knows-where. Oliver wasn't interested, so he refused. He had Yohio to take care of and visit right now.

Oh, speaking of Yohio, his friends did give him some gifts for his older brother.

 _"E-Eh? Are you really sure about this?"_ He had asked that to them, taking the gifts with gratitude, but doubt at the same time. _"I-I feel bad. I don't even have a present for my own brother!"_

 _"Oh, don't worry about it, Oli!"_ Rana reassured, wrapping an arm around him. _"Tell him your friends want him to stay well and have a happy life while he's still here!"_

 _"And some of those actually serve as a gift from you to him, Oliver."_ Piko told him, with a smile on his face. _"We've specifically picked seven gifts for him. One of those gifts, you can give it to your brother."_

Oliver smiled gratefully, hugging the gifts before putting them inside his bag. He then turned to his friends. _"You guys seriously rock. Thank you very much."_

 _"Haha, anytime, Oli!"_ Rin said, then turned around to go to the exit, followed by the others. _"Well, see you tomorrow, Oliver!"_

Oliver chuckled and waved at them. _"You too, everyone."_ He swung his bag behind his bag and went on his way, waving a hand. _"Bye, then!"_

 _"Bye Oliver!"_ His friends shouted before disappearing outside.

Oliver smiled to himself. He had friends that really cared for him, even going so far as to give gifts to his brother. He was thankful he had them.

The British lad walked out of the school and into the path which led to the gate. Wow, the bus was early today. He gestured to the driver with a raise of his finger, then ran up to catch the bus.

Oliver walked inside the vehicle and sat on one of the vacant seats beside the window. As soon as the bus was filled up, they drove off into the road.

The noise didn't really bother Oliver in anyway, since he was lost in his own thoughts. What could his brother be doing right now? Was he eating good? There were so many questions he would like to ask Doctor Leon once he gets there.

It was a mere few minutes when he got a text message from his mother. **"Where are you?"** The text read.

Oliver smirked and texted his mother back. They would do this every time, since Ann was a bit paranoid. She always wanted to know where he was going.

 **"I'm visiting Yohio, mom. I'll come back once visiting time is over."**

Oliver waited for his mother to reply, but then he saw the hospital in sight. He called out to the driver to stop the bus, then took his bag and his phone before walking out of the vehicle.

When he got out, his mother finally replied. **"Oh, okay. Make sure you come home safe, Oli. Oh, tell your brother I said hi and let him know I love him very much!"**

Oliver texted again. **"Alright mom. Eat well there!"**

 **"You too, Oli! I love you!"**

 **"I love you too, mom."**

Their messaging ended once Oliver finally crossed the street, right now he was in front of the hospital. Oliver took a deep breath before advancing inside, greeting the guard who was standing by the entrance.

He could still remember where Yohio was confined; it was Room C56, he said to himself. Oliver took a deep breath before walking into the hallways, towards the elevator.

As soon as the elevator opened, the young boy stepped inside, waiting for the elevator to close. He had a fear of elevators once; he could still remember Yohio holding his hand, reassuring him that it was okay. There was nothing wrong with riding elevators.

Oliver managed to get over this phobia, but the feeling of the elevator ascending into the next floor made him want to puke. He guessed it was just his fear of heights, that is.

The elevator finally ringed, signalling that he was on the third floor. As soon as the elevator doors slid open, Oliver walked out, looking around for any signs of that room. But so far as he remembered, Yohio's room was over the right hallway, so Oliver turned to the said direction.

The young British boy examined every number of each room, left to right. _C51, C52, C53, C54..._ He counted in his mind, smiling to himself as he felt that his older brother's room was near.

And finally, there it is.

 _C56._ Oliver counted, then reached at the door knob. He groaned. The door knob was too high! He wanted someone to help him out. Not that anyone was around here, anyways, so the thought of someone helping him out is quite impossible.

He sighed. Oliver didn't like this. But if he wanted to visit Yohio, there was only one choice but to disturb him.

Oliver took a deep breath, before knocking at the door. He hoped that it wouldn't be Yohio to greet him; he hoped a doctor was in there.

He knocked again, waiting for someone to open the door.

* * *

Yohio laid on his bed, staring out of the window. He barely made a move or a sound, except if it was necessary for him to stand up and open the door, or come with the doctor.

His maroon eyes stared at his own reflection in the glass window. Why did it have to come to this? Yohio gripped the bed sheet that was covering his lower half. His eyes began to furrow, tears were about to protrude from his eyes...

There was a knock on the door.

Yohio's thoughts were discarded after hearing the sound. He jolted up from his bed, breathing unevenly. _Wh-Who is that just now?_ He wondered, slowly placing the bed sheet on the mattress. He then stood up, his eyes still wide.

 _Wh-What if that person was someone evil? What if he wanted to kill me?_ He thought, shivering as he slowly walked up to the door. _What if he wanted to harm me? What if that person wanted me to suffer?_

After reaching arm's reach of the door, he reached for the knob and gripped it, but he didn't turn it yet. His breathing was fast, not normal at all. It was as if he was going to get a panic attack soon.

Yohio gulped down his own saliva and held his chest. _Don't worry Yohio. It's just your friend. They won't harm you._ He thought, then prepared to turn the knob...

The person behind the door knocked once again.

This surprised Yohio. The young man backed away from the door, startled. _Open the door, Hio. You don't want your visitor waiting._ He thought, then walked up to the door again. He turned the knob and opened it slightly a bit...

Yohio peeked in from the room, seeing a young boy, who was crossing his arms and tapping his feet nervously. The young boy had blond hair, and his other eye was covered by a bandage. His expression was a bit unreadable, though he could tell that this boy was nervous about something.

After recognizing who this was, Yohio sighed in relief.

 _It's just Oliver._

Yohio opened the door, making his younger brother look up at him. "A-Ah, Y-Yohio!" Oliver stuttered, scratching his neck. "S-Sorry to disturb you, brother. I-I was wondering how you are doing right now, and-"

Yohio interrupted him with a giggle, then smiled down at Oliver. "It's alright, Oliver, really. You may come in." He invited the young boy, then walked back to his bed.

Oliver nodded and obeyed, walking inside the room and closing the door behind him. He then walked up to his older brother, placing his bag on a nearby chair. "Yohio," the young boy began, opening his bag. He grinned at the older boy. "I have a present for you."

Yohio blinked, but smiled. "What is it, Oli?"

With that, Oliver grabbed the gifts that his friends gave him earlier, then handed them to Yohio, who gasped in surprise. "Here you go! Gifts for you, Hio!"

Yohio was speechless. How many gifts did he just receive? Seven! But wait... where did these seven gifts come from?

Regardless, Yohio smiled at his brother and hugged him. "Thank you, Oli!" He exclaimed. After letting go of the hug, he kissed his brother's cheek. "You're the best brother I've ever had."

Oliver giggled. "Hehe. You too, Hio." He replied, before taking out letters that his friends and other classmates wrote, too. "I'm not the only one who you need to thank, though. My friends worked hard on buying these gifts for you, and my classmates contributed by writing letters, too."

Yohio smiled softly, turning to Oliver. "Well, tell them I said thank you. Very much." He hugged the young boy once again. "I couldn't have felt any better."

Oliver patted his older brother's back gently, chuckling. "Alright. I'll be sure to tell them, Yohio."

Yohio let go of the hug again, ruffling his hair. "That's my bro."

Oliver giggled. "H-Hey! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Well, you still are to me."

And so, the evening went on just like that. Two brothers discussed everything, from their mother to Yohio's condition, to the friends they have, etc.

"Oh, by the way, Yohio," Oliver said, taking out his phone and showing him the message that his mother texted him earlier. "Mother wants to say hi, and she wants you to know that she loves you very much."

Yohio smiled at this. "Hehe. Well, tell her that I love her too, very much."

Oliver nodded, then put his phone in his pocket. He then glanced at the time, then pouted, turning to his brother with a sad face. "Yohio, I want to stay with you."

Yohio raised an eyebrow, then checked the clock. _Oh no. It's almost 5:00._ He thought, then turned to his brother with a sad frown.

At that, Oliver sighed and ducked his head. "I know, I know. I can't stay."

Yohio forced a chuckle, then ruffled his brother's blonde hair. "D-Don't worry, Oliver. There's still a next time! You can visit me anytime you want to."

"A-Alright... but are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Of course I'll be alright. The doctors will take care of me."

Oliver didn't seem satisfied at this, but he sighed anyway. "Alright. See you tomorrow, Yohio." He kissed his older brother's forehead with a smile. "And sleep well if you can."

Yohio chuckled. "I'll try, Oli." He reassured his brother. "Oh, and one more thing."

Oliver turned his head to his brother, a questioning look on his face. "Yes, Yohio?"

"I-If you have the time, can you tell my friends about my condition? They've been asking where I am lately, but I still haven't answered their question yet." He sighed. "Tell them I'm sorry."

Oliver nodded, swinging his bag on his shoulder. "Okay, Yohio."

"Remember that large acacia tree that we usually hang out to? That's where they usually are."

"Alright. I'll remember!"

Yohio smiled, then sighed. "I... I want you to not worry about me much, Oliver. I want you to keep smiling always."

The British boy stopped, furrowing his eyebrows with a sad smile. "I-I will, Hio."

Yohio chuckled, then looked at the window. "Look, it's almost time. You should really go home now, Oliver." He turned to the young boy and smiled sadly. "Goodbye."

Oliver walked up to him and gave Hio one last hug, before letting go and waving goodbye. "Bye, Hio." He walked up to the door, and took one last look at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The 18-year old simply nodded, then pointed at the door. "Don't worry about the door; I'll close it myself."

Oliver nodded, then sighed. "B-Bye."

Yohio smiled reassuringly. "Goodbye, Oli. Go home safe."

His younger brother nodded again, before disappearing into the hallway.

The young man sighed sadly, then looked at the gifts and letters he had just received. _I'm always thankful I have people that care for me..._ He thought, hugging the gifts, sobbing into them.

 _Thank you everyone._

 _Thank you for what you've done for me._

* * *

"Mom, I'm home."

Oliver chimed from the doorway, removing his shoes and placing them on the shoe rack, before turning his head to the kitchen. "Mom? Are you there?" He called out from the entry way, trying to search for any signs of his mother.

"Oh, Oliver! You're home?" Ann's voice came out of the blue, making Oliver turn to the direction on the flight of stairs. Ann trotted down towards him, hugging him tightly. "How's your brother?"

The young boy smiled sweetly, before replying. "He's okay. FFI has been hitting on him, but overall, he's fine. He told me he loves you too."

Ann nodded, then walked into the kitchen to continue cooking dinner. "Oh, by the way, Gumi texted me and asked me where Yohio has been. Has he said anything about his friends?"

Oliver gasped. "O-Oh, he actually did! He told me to go to his school and tell his friends tomorrow about what happened to him."

Ann hummed, still cooking the food. "Well, Oliver, can you do me a favor?" She turned to her son, with a smile on her face.

Oliver nodded. "Sure, mother."

The blonde woman nodded, then continued. "You said you'd go to his school to tell his friends what happened to him, yes? So it would be right if you gave something to his friends, too."

Oliver tilted his head in confusion. "What is that, mother?"

"...You'll see, Oli. Well, that's all. Can you do that for me, Oliver?"

"Of course, mother!"

"That's a good boy." She cooed, then placed their dinner in a tray. She then walked up to the table and placed the tray on the table. "Now, who wants to eat?"

Oliver drooled over the food, then raised his hand enthusiastically. "Me! Me!" He yelled in excitement.

Ann giggled and walked over to the counter top, where a cup of tea stands. The woman took the cup and placed it alongside Oliver's plate. "By the way, I made your favorite cup of tea, Oli."

The young boy beamed. "Thank you mother!"

Ann smiled and sat next to her son. "The pleasure is all mine."

And so, that night was filled with the optimistic spirits of Oliver and his mother. Everything has been going normally, they saw.

Oliver hoped it was always like this until the end.

But sadly, it can't.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Thank you for reading the first chapter of the story! Oh, thank you very much for the appreciation! That inspires me to write more!**

 **Rock on, readers!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Sonokaku Visitation

**I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! Life has been kinda busy, but here I am! Gosh, it's been a month since I last update! I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME!**

 **Hello, my dear readers! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. And thank you very much for the appreciation you have for this story, AGAIN! Oh my God, that gesture always inspires me to write more!**

 **Pepper (Guest) : Thank you for the compliment, my good Pepper! I do know the feeling. I've been searching for Vocaloid fanfics with Engloids in them, but there are a few. So I was thinking; how about I put the other Engloids, too? So there! You're very welcome, and thank you again for this helpful review!**

 **Wavey (Guest)** **: Haha, thank you and the feeling is mutual! XD I do tend to hate cliffhangers, but life's been keeping me busy, so I have no choice but to leave you all with cliffs! I still do tend to try to update my chapters, though! Thank you for reading!**

 **Thank you and continue reading!**

* * *

"Oliver, what are you doing?"

Rana Suzuki asked, tilting her head curiously at the British boy, who was pulling something out of his bag. He looked a bit doubtful as he rummaged around the insides of his backpack, which was quite questionable. Perhaps there was something important inside and he was only making sure he didn't lose it?

After hearing her, Oliver jumped a bit, quickly whipping his head to Rana's direction. "O-Oh, hi Rana!" He greeted, then turned back to his bag to search for _that_ bloody thing. "N-Nice to see you there! What do you need?"

The braided girl blinked, but giggled as she walked up to Oliver. "Well, you see, Oli... I've been wondering... why are you so wary? Is there something wrong?"

This time, she didn't get a response. Her friend was still rummaging through his bag, a panicked look now painting his face. " _Oh, bloody hell..._ " The British boy muttered. "... _where the f*ck is that thing?_ "

Rana's pink eyebrow raised upward. "Oliver, just what is it? What's making you pan-"

"Aha! Finally~!" Oliver suddenly exclaimed, pulling out two large containers of food. "My one and only gift to Yohio's best friends!"

The pink-haired girl pouted. "Aww, you don't have presents for your friends?" She whined, but then smiled, anyway. "Haha, no, I was just joking. But seriously, though, Oliver, why are you giving that to his best friends?"

Oliver turned to Rana with an excited smile on his face. "First let me begin by saying that I'm excited to visit _them_ again." He began, before turning to the food. "Second, my mother told me to bring this to them because she thinks they need a treat for being left alone by Yohio for such a long time. That's why I'm not going to be in class for the whole afternoon."

Rana smiled sweetly. "Wow, that's very thoughtful of your mother, Oli-kun!"

The british blonde boy could only nod in agreement. "Yes, very much. If my mother does something, she really means it."

"Now what in the world are you two talking about?" Galaco walked in, making both students jump in surprise. Galaco then raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to go now, Oliver? Otherwise the gates will close now and the guard won't allow you to get out of the school to run your errand anymore."

The Briton scratched his head, then placed the packet of food inside his bag. "Right, right! Sorry, sorry!" He swung his bag behind his back and ran up to the door, just a few inches by Galaco. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" He waved goodbye before finally disappearing from the room.

Once he disappeared from the room, Galaco walked up to Rana with a questioning look on her face, leaning against her best friend's ear. "Rana, what was that he was holding?" She asked. "That must be a reason why he won't be present today, right?"

"Yes, indeed, Gala-chan." Rana replied with a nod. "In fact, that was the main reason. You see, that is supposed to be a gift for Yohio-nii's best friends in school. Their mother thought that his squad needs a treat from Yohio for being out of their sight for long."

Galaco smiled after hearing that explanation. "My, my, their mother indeed is thoughtful."

"How true, how true."

"AAH! OH MY F*CKING GOD, THERE'S A SNAKE BEHIND ME!"

The sound of Piko Utatane's scream interrupted their conversation, making both girls jump in surprise. Now what has gotten him to scream like that?

"But Piko, it's only a USB cord! It isn't going to hurt you!"

"I DON'T CARE, RIN! JUST REMOVE THIS THING FROM MY BODY!"

"It's already a part of you, Piko! Don't fight it!"

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT! GET. THIS. OFF ME!"

"Aww, come on! Don't you want to share your body with your new pet?"

"NEVER!"

Rana and Galaco sweat-dropped.

 _The typical pranks of Hibiki-san and the Kagamines._ Both thought to themselves. _And poor Utatane-san gets to be the victim._

* * *

"Here, Maika! Your lunchbox!"

"Oh, thank you Avanna!"

"Don't forget the viands~!"

"Wow, Bruno! That smells amazing!"

A group of high-schoolers, huddled over the table just nearby an acacia tree, laughed and talked with each other as the two boys of the group placed three trays on the table, a silver cover over each tray. Both winked at the three girls who were licking their lips.

A girl with black shoulder-length hair turned to the boys in excitement. "Oh my God, I smell hamburgers!" She cheered. "Are those hamburgers?!"

Another girl with white, pink hair with long curls giggled. "Aww, you always want hamburgers, Avanna!" She pouted at the black-haired girl. "Can't you pick something else?"

"Shush, you two!" A pink haired girl interrupted the two girls' conversation, making them turn. "The boys are about to introduce our meals of the day!"

"Now, now girls, settle down." The husky voice of a young, blonde-brown haired man said out of the blue. "Here are the meals that we would have for the day." He removed his hat and put it against his chest, then turned to the other young man beside him. "Dex, would you please introduce them our viands?"

"Why of course, Bruno." The grey-haired boy, Dex, bowed before he walked over to the first tray, holding the handle of the cover. "The first one that we have is..." He removed the silver cover, revealing the first meal they would have. "...Italian spaghetti."

"Ooh! My favorite!" Ruby, the pink-haired girl from earlier, clapped in delight.

"The second is..." Dex removed the cover of the second tray, before winking at Avanna. "Hamburgers."

"KYAA! HAMBURGERS!" Avanna wailed from her seat.

"And the very last meal that we would have is..." The grey-haired man grinned mysteriously at Maika, before he opened the tray. "Thirty pieces of Spanish-style tacos!"

"Ah, finally!" Maika cheered, licking her lips. "That's my favorite!"

Ruby, finally realizing something, turned to Bruno and Dex, with a worried look on her face. "Oh, but how about you two?" She asked. "Yeah, I know, you could always share with us, but don't you have your favorite food?"

At this question, Bruno and Dex grinned, then walked up to their seats. "Well, you see Ruby..." Just then, both men grabbed bowls of food and placed them on the table, opening their lids with smiles on their faces. "We do!"

"I have Spanish tortilla!"

"While I have lasagna!"

With that, the three girls clapped their hands in excitement. "YEAH! TIME TO EAT!" Avanna announced, about to pounce on the tray of hamburgers, but Maika tugged her shirt.

"Now, now, don't be selfish, Ava." The Spanish girl told her friend. "There are thirty pieces of hamburgers on that tray. Surely you can't eat all of that, right?"

The thought of even eating all of these hamburgers made Avanna scratch her cheek. "Hehe, yes, I do think that I can't finish this all up..."

Dex chuckled and stood up. "That's why Bruno and I personally invited others to come over and share the food we have!" He then emitted a loud whistle, enough for the sound to resonate around the area. "Everyone! Time to eat!"

Silence came after that.

Maika, Avanna, Ruby, and even Bruno looked around, confused. They all turned their heads to Dex, who only had a large grin on his face.

Before Maika could even ask something, a pat on her two shoulders made her jump. She quickly whipped her head to the direction of the person who tapped her shoulders. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Hello, Maika-chan~!" Miku Hatsune chirped from behind her, who was holding her shoulders. "Do you mind sharing you food?"

All became silent for a while. Some students were peeking from behind the trees, waiting for the foreign girls to answer.

Then, Ruby shrugged.

"We can't really finish all of this, so I guess we don't have a choice."

"Does that mean yes?"

...No one spoke, before Avanna finally broke the sentence.

"Join in the fun, everyone!"

After that invitation, their table was quickly surrounded by other high-school students who wanted to feast along with their foreign schoolmates.

Now this was pretty normal for the five friends. Everyday they would always bring tons of food for their circle of friends to share, but if there is enough to give to the others, they would certainly give some to them. They really enjoyed each others' company, and their schoolmates always add in to the fun.

However, today, something is missing...

Or rather, _someone_ was missing.

They didn't know why, but a few weeks earlier, he suddenly disappeared. They didn't know why, or how, or what caused him to be absent. But he had been absent for not only a day, but _four weeks._ This started to worry them. What could've happened to him? He was always a diligent boy, so what hindered him to be absent for that long?

They did see their mother, and they did see his little brother, though. None of them got the chance to go talk and ask them about what happened to him. Maybe he was sick or something?

That's why the table wasn't complete. _That someone_ is not here with them. They still didn't know what he was doing in the many days when he was absent. They wished he was here, though. It's no fun without him, even though they were laughing with the others who are feasting with them.

Yohio Anderson still hasn't told them about what happened to him a few weeks earlier. And they were getting worried.

But they should try to be happy for once and not worry about a thing. They could worry about him later.

Not known to the teenagers, a young 12-year old boy with a bandage wrapped around his right eye entered the gates of Sonokaku University, carrying two containers of food placed inside a cellophane on his hand.

* * *

Oliver entered the gates of Sonokaku University, the school where Yohio used to attend. The young boy approached the security guard just beside the Visitor's Counter, who smiled at him once he saw the young boy.

"Ah, excuse me, sir?" Oliver began, running up to the guard station. "Do you know where Maika Esguerra, Avanna Jones, Ruby Carmine, Bruno Santiago, and Dex Ford are currently located?"

 _Of course, the answer would be in that acacia tree._

"Oh, they're just by the acacia tree, as usual, my boy," The guard replied, pointing to a certain direction. "You know, the usual place where they stay at?"

Satisfied with the answer, Oliver nodded. "Thank you, sir!" He smiled and turned to run to the direction of the school's orchard, waving at the guard. "Bye!"

The guard waved back, then turned back to his post. Oliver looked up ahead, resuming his race for the orchard.

He stopped and held the flagpole, panting. He lifted his head up, seeing that the orchard was getting near, but not close enough. The blonde boy grinned to himself and continued running up to the signpost that pointed to the said place he should be visiting.

As soon as he arrived at the school orchard's front, and as soon as he took sight of the large acacia tree that Yohio and his friends usually go to as a lunch spot, his one blue eye widened at the sight.

 _What's going on?_

A lot of students were crowding the familiar acacia tree, with lunch boxes and utensils on their hands. Others were pretty excited about whatever affair was going on. The blonde boy squeezed through the crowd to see what was causing this commotion to happen.

There were a lot of the taller students crowded, so his vision of the cause was covered. Oliver continued on, however, as he noticed that the crowd was thinning.

It took ten minutes for Oliver to finally get first in the line when the crowd was finally gone. He heard some murmuring in satisfaction to themselves, and their lunchboxes finally empty.

Before he could ask another question to himself, he heard voices.

"Hey, I still have five hamburgers!"

"You've got nothing on me! I still have a whole bowl of lasagna!"

"I've only got three Spanish tacos. I guess they really like the tacos, huh..."

"I'll share my tortilla with you, then!"

"Mmm, the spaghetti is really good! You should try some, Maika!"

Oliver smiled as he turned around, finally seeing the five teenagers all huddled up around the messy lunch table.

 _Avanna, Dex, Maika, Bruno, and Ruby._

He walked up to the five, who were still bickering about what to do with their lunch food.

"Oh, God... Avanna, take care of my spag, will you?"

"But I'm full!"

"Me too! I can't eat this all!"

"Bruno, you've got the biggest appetite! You go eat them all!"

"No way, Dex! I'm getting stuffed!"

 _Ah, still Yohio's friends as I can remember,_ Oliver thought, finally standing in front of the lunch table they were currently on. Simply observing, the blonde boy grinned to himself. _They're still this lively and hungry._

Finally, Dex took notice of a familiar aura by his side. He stopped bickering and turned to the blonde haired middle-school student, who turned to him too and waved. Dex grinned and stood up, walking up to Oliver. "Guys! Lookie here!" He hugged the young boy, who pouted. "It's young Oliver Anderson!"

This announcement made the others turn. Maika was the first to react from the four. "Oh, hi Oliver!" She patted the free space next to her. "Come, have a seat!"

Oliver shook his head, politely refusing the offer. "Oh, no, no, it's fine, Maika, really!" He reassured the older girl, scratching the back of his neck. "Actually, I've come here to give you all something..."

The young boy took out the packets of food, placing them on the table. "Oh? What's this?" Avanna asked, walking up to the packets and opening the lid.

The British boy giggled and scratched his head. "Ehehe, those are some delicious snacks my mother prepared for you guys!"

After opening the lid...

"Cookies?!"

"Ah, Mrs. Ann's specialty as I can remember."

"Oh my gosh! You're mother made these?! For us?!"

Oliver giggled and nodded as a response to Ruby. "Mama said that this was a sort of payment that she would like to give to you, since Yohio suddenly left without a reason. She figured that a gift would make you guys feel better, as she was sure you are worried for him right now!"

Dex nodded. "Mm, indeed, we are worried for Hio, but she didn't really have to go this far as to bake cookies." He smiled gratefully. "I do thank you and your mother, though, for reaching out to us."

"Ah, by the way..." Oliver rummaged through his bag and took out a letter, then handed it over to the out-stretched hand of Bruno, who quickly opened the letter after receiving it. "Yohio left a letter for you guys, since he wants you to know what happened to him!"

"Ah, thank you, Oli!" Maika smiled, then took a glance at the left-over food. She then turned to her friends. "Well, we'd like to pay you back for being concerned for us."

With this, Oliver blinked. "Eh?"

Avanna started packing up the food, placing them in the cellophane. First she placed the bowl of lasagna, then wrapped the others altogether in aluminum foil. After placing the aluminum foiled foods in the cellophane, the black-haired girl patted his head with a smile.

"Here, take these with you at home," Avanna handed the cellophane to a surprised Oliver. "Go get your family a treat."

Oliver blinked, looking at the contents of the cellophane, before turning back to Avanna. "R-Really?" He stuttered. "A-Are you sure?"

"* _¡Por supuesto!_ " Maika and Bruno both exclaimed, standing up and swinging their bags behind their backs. "You gave us a treat, so we'll pay you back!"

Oliver smiled at this. "Th-Thank you very much!"

Ruby ruffled his blonde hair as she passed by him, winking. "You're welcome, kid." She stated, then grabbed the packets and opened up Dex's bag. "We'll eat these after class or recess. You go home safe, 'kay?"

Oliver nodded, then turned to run the opposite direction, waving. "Alright! Good luck with your studies!"

"Sure thing!" Dex shouted as Oliver got farther and farther. "Tell Hio his friends said hi!"

Oliver whipped his head while running for the gate, smirking. "Of course! Bye then!" With one last wve, Oliver stumbled up to the exit gate, with the guard nodding at him.

"Heya, Oli!" The guard gave a finger-salute. "How's the visitation? Good?"

Oliver nodded, beaming. "Yes. Very good." He replied, raising his arm to reveal the treats he was about to take home. "I even got some treats!"

The guard giggled at this. "That's cool. Well then, have a safe trip back home, alright?"

Oliver gave a final nod as a response, before running off towards the bus stop to head to his home.

* * *

"Mother, I'm back!"

The blonde boy chimed from the doorstep, removing his shoes and entering with white socks covering his feet. He turned to the kitchen and saw his mother, silently rocking herself on the rocking chair while reading a book.

Ann's head perked up once she heard the voice of her younger son. She smiled and stood up, setting the book down on the table. "Hello, Oliver." She greeted with a soothing voice, ruffling his blonde hair. "How was the visitation to Sonokaku?"

"It was great, mother, really." The young boy replied, then showed her the cellophane with extra treats he just received from Hio's best friends. "I even got some treats that Hio's friends gave me! They told me to take it home and share it with you."

"Oh, really?"Ann giggled, then gently took the cellophane from Oliver's hand. "That's... very generous of them."

"Of course!" Oliver cheered. "You gave them cookies, so they figured they should pay us back!"

The elder Anderson nodded, then tightly wrapped the cellophane. She then turned to Oliver. "Well, Oli, I was planning that we eat these somewhere else."

At this announcement, Oliver raised a blonde eyebrow. "R-Really? Where to, mother?" He asked, a questioning look on his face.

The British boy could not help but beam at his mother's response.

"In Yohio's hospital room."

* * *

 **I would actually think that Avanna's character item might be a hamburger, unless she does have a character item already.**

 **Well, here's the second chapter! Again, I am very sorry for the delays on updating! I absolutely hate giving cliffhangers, especially to my readers! But school's been keeping me busy, so again, I'm very sorry for not updating in a long time!**

 **I would hope the third chapter be updated AS SOON AS POSSIBLE if I'm not busy.**

 **But, this is it for now! See you in the next chapter!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


End file.
